


we are not dirty

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: K-pop
Genre: Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: He's just really into aesthetics.





	we are not dirty

**Author's Note:**

> cc prompt: chenyeol felching

Not many people know this about him, but Jongdae is pretty into art. He collects vintage album covers, goes to museums, takes artistic shots of trees and puts a black and white filter over them, posts them to Instagram with a song lyric he just made up. He's just really into aesthetics. And this, Chanyeol tied to the bed, ass in the air, hole dripping with Jongdae's come - this is a fucking masterpiece. 

He kind of wants to take a picture.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol says, voice wrecked. “My wrists hurt. Can you untie me now?”

Jongdae almost laughs. There is no way he’d give up this sight any sooner than he had to.

“You should see yourself Chanyeolie,” he says, cupping one of Chanyeol's cheeks and pulling it to the side, grinning as even more come drips from his pink, swollen hole and down the inside of his thigh. He feels Chanyeol tense under his hands when he grabs him with both hands and spreads him open, thumb catching on Chanyeol's rim, making it easier for the come to drip out of him. “You're a mess, baby boy.”

Chanyeol squirms, as much as he can with his arms stretched out on each side, wrist cuffs attached to the bed posts, as Jongdae slips a finger into him, then when that one goes in too easily, decides to push two inside, twisting and curling, scooping the come he spilled inside of Chanyeol out. When Chanyeol lets out a low, shameless moan and clenches around nothing, Jongdae grins sharply.

“I know you hate to be filthy,” Jongdae says, smearing the come down the inside of Chanyeol's thigh. “Beg me for it.”

Chanyeol whines, head thrashing back and forth as Jongdae lightly fingers his hole.

“Beg and I'll get you all nice and clean. Don't, and I'll leave you like this. Make you go back down to the party with my come running down your legs like a dirty little slut. Is that what you are, Yeolie? Do you want everyone to know what you are for me?”

Chanyeol whimpers into the pillow, then turns his head. “Hyung, please.”

“Please what? Use your words.” Jongdae smacks his ass for added emphasis and Chanyeol moans for it shamelessly.

“Please,” he cries out. “Jongdae-yah, I - will you -”

“That's right, baby,” Jongdae says, fingers kneading Chanyeol's ass. “Keep going. Almost there.”

Chanyeol turns his face into his pillow and groans. “Ugh, hyung. I - I can't say it.”

Jongdae stops touching him then, just gives one last pat on his ass. “Okay,” he says. “That’s fine. I can't wait to see your face when Baekhyun asks you what -”

“No!” Chanyeol shouts, desperate, skin flushing with humiliation. “Just. Hyung  _ please _ , please…eat me out. L-lick the come out of my hole. Clean me up, hyung, fuck, please. I need it, need you to - ”

Jongdae groans, hands bracketing Chanyeol's hips, and buries his tongue in his ass. Chanyeol’s hole is soft and puffy, swollen from the fucking Jongdae gave him, still all wet and slick with Jongdae’s come. And Jongdae fulfills his end of the bargain, eats Chanyeol’s ass like he’s trying to lick every inch of him clean, pushing his fingers in occasionally, working them in and out and licking up any come that drips out.

“H-hyung,” Chanyeol moans. He’s moving his hips, and Jongdae’s not sure if he’s trying to be subtle about it or if he’s not aware he’s doing it, but he’s fucking himself back onto Jongdae’s tongue either way, moaning and panting, swearing and twisting the sheets under them between his fingers as Jongdae diligently cleans him up.

“Fuck,” Jongdae gasps, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth when he sits back for a moment, marveling at the sight before him. “It’s me, but it taste like  _ you, _ ” he murmurs, then goes back at it, holding Chanyeol cheeks apart and stabbing his tongue into his swollen hole. There’s nothing left now, no real reason for him to be doing it anymore, but Jongdae really can’t get enough of this. It’s not just the sight of Chanyeol all fucked out and dripping that gets too him, it’s the sounds he makes too. It’s the way his body arches, probably in ways that it shouldn’t, as Jongdae eats him out. With Jongdae’s tongue in his ass, he’s desperate, wild, lets himself go in a way he doesn’t any other time. The longer Jongdae eats him out, the more of Chanyeol’s guard chips away. All that bravado and cocksureness that he thinks everyone buys as his actual personality just melts away, leaving nothing but a sobbing, begging,  _ beautiful _ mess of a boy that Jongdae can’t stand, but at the same time, can’t stay away from.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol chokes out, wrists pulling at the restraints so hard the wood of the posts creak against the strain. “Make me come, make me come,  _ please,  _ I  _ need  _ to, feels so good hyung, please, please,  _ God _ \--”

Jongdae takes mercy on him and reaches around, giving his cock only a few rough tugs before Chanyeol is pressing his face into his pillow and screaming, hole clenching and spasming around Jongdae’s fingers that are inside of him. Jongdae fucks him with them, fucks into that nice, hot clench, and actually starts to get a little hard again himself, until Chanyeol whines that it hurts and begs him to stop.

“That was good, Chanyeolie,” he says, getting up to remove the cuffs, roll Chanyeol onto his side and massage the circulation back into his arms. “No, fuck. That was fucking  _ pretty. _ ”

Chanyeol presses his face into Jongdae’s chest, his breath tingling Jongdae’s skin. “Pretty?”

“Yes, baby,” Jongdae says, petting Chanyeol’s sweaty mop of hair, then tipping Chanyeol’s chin up to look at him. “You were very pretty for me.”

Chanyeol blushes and closes his eyes, dark eyelashes matted with tears. “Thank you, hyung.”

“No, Chanyeol,” Jongdae says, licking his lips as Chanyeol curls up on him to take a nap. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
